


There Are No Ferris Wheels on Pasio

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Disclaimer: Credits to DeNA and Nintendo and Pokemon and Gamefreak, Dreams, Ferris Wheels, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Headcanon, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), IsshuShipping - Freeform, Look inside it's a good one, M/M, Mention of Team Plasma, Mutual Pining, Nimbasa City (Pokemon), Pasio (Pokemon Masters), Pining, Post-Pokemon Black & White, Post-Relationship, Post-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reunions, Sort of a fix-it I guess?, we all know it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: An isshushipping take on No More Good-byes from The Ideal Formula in Masters.Edited January 14, 2021
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Zekrom, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Reshiram & Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	There Are No Ferris Wheels on Pasio

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao yes
> 
> Edit: GUESS WHO FORGET TO ADD IN THE LINES/PAGE BREAKS

“I’m glad,” Bianca says, “That we got N and Hilbert together again.”

“Yeah,” Cheren says. Iris and Hilda look between them like it’s a tennis match. They’re both staring wistfully at Hilbert and N, a little ways away down on the beach.

“Why do you say ‘again’?” Hilda questions curiously. Iris nods in agreement.

“They have history” is all Cheren says.

* * *

“Bianca told me you’ve been looking for me,” N says. He tugs the brim of his hat down.

“Yeah…” Hilbert says. He rocks on his heels, staring out into the sea.

“I thought a lot about you during my travels,” N continues. He closes his eyes, and Hilbert wonders which time he’s reliving. He opens them again. “Our run-ins, our battles, and… what you taught me. I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it weren’t for you.” He crosses his arms, thoughtfully.

“N…” He says. He glances at him, then tugs his own hat down, smiling. “That’s what friends are for, you know?”

N turns to him, chuckling. “True… We are friends.”

Hilbert tilts his head. “Did you forget?”

N smiles. “Of course not.”

He smiles slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Anyway, there’s something I wanted to say to you.”

“What is it?” N asks.

He sighs. “Before you left to go on your journey… you told me I should make my dream come true - and that you believed I could do it…”

“I did tell you that, yes,” N hums.

“You know what my dream is - well, I suppose you knew what it was. It’s changed, now.” He tugs his hat down more.

N catches his wrist and gently uses it to pull his hat back up. “You did say you’d stop doing that,” He comments.

“Yeah, I know, I got my freebie.” Hilbert rolls his eyes. “Though, it looks like someone’s been picking up my bad habits.”

N smiles sheepishly at him. His hands, always in movement, prompt and prod Hilbert’s - still in his grasp - to unfurl like a flower. “And stop deflecting,” He adds.

“I’m not deflecting,” N protests. But it’s half-hearted, his smile inching up as he plays with Hilbert’s hand.

“Back on subject,” He says pointedly, “I have a new dream.”

N hums curiously.

“Yes, it does involve you.” He stares at N’s fingers pressing his knuckles, gently, and feels the corner of his lips quirk upward. “It involves two friends of ours too.”

N hums again, this time questioningly, and jerkily moves his head to indicate Cheren and Bianca. His eyes don’t move from their hands either.

Hilbert shakes his head. “Not them.”

* * *

“I wonder what they’re talking about,” Iris says, finger to her chin.

Bianca smiles. “Hilbert and N have always had their own language,” She explains, “Even me and Cheren, even though we’ve known Hilbert for so long, couldn’t understand them.”

“Cheren and I,” Cheren corrects absently. Hilda giggles.

“It must be nice,” She says, “To be as close as they are.”

* * *

N draws a question mark with his index finger on the back of Hilbert’s hand. “Guess,” He says.

N draws more question marks. Hilbert laughs.

“You’ve never liked guessing,” He says affectionately. “All right, I’ll give you a really obvious hint - one brought you to Pasio.”

N narrows his eyes. “Where is Reshiram, anyway?”

Hilbert sighs. “After all the travelling we did, searching for you and Zekrom… well, it said that it was tired, and that it wanted to rest.”

N’s eyes widen, and he drops Hilbert’s hand as he hurriedly starts patting him down. Hilbert rolls his eyes and sticks his arms out, lips curling in amusement as N determinedly searches him.

* * *

“What are they doing?!” Hilda gasps. She sounds slightly horrified.

“He’s very protective,” Cheren says.

“Like a mother Unfeazant, but he can turn into a Braviary,” Bianca adds. Hilda still looks unconvinced while Iris stares at the scene, puzzled.

* * *

N makes an unsatisfied noise once he finishes patting Hilbert down. He stares unimpressed at Hilbert’s bag, pointing at it.

“I know,” Hilbert says, “I don’t carry around much, but it can barely fit anything but this.” Carefully, he unzips the bag and brings out the Light Stone, cradling it in his hands. Zekrom lands in the sand softly besides them as N places his hands over Hilbert’s, both leaning inward.

They close their eyes.

* * *

“That’s-!” Iris cuts herself off, half in excitement and half in confusion. “Why’s Reshiram in the Light Stone again? Didn’t it come out with Hilbert?”

Bianca giggles, and she looks at her. “What? What, was it something I said?”

“It’s not ours to ask,” Cheren says, but he’s smiling. Bianca muffles her laughs with her hands.

“It was the other thing you said,” She says, eyes sparkling.

* * *

_...Touya?_ Reshiram says sleepily, _Is it time to wake up?_

Hilbert chuckles. _It’s been a while since anyone’s called me that, Reshiram,_ He says fondly, _And yes, it is. I’ve brought someone this time too._

N exhales. _It’s been a long time since I’ve been here_ , He admits.

Reshiram snorts quietly. _You’ve never been here, human child. Or at least, here in particular._ It sighs, suddenly. _Stonespace is very lonely without my sibling._

There’s a push at the edge of their minds, and Zekrom pops in. _I’m here_ , It says.

Reshiram sighs again. It’s happy this time. _The reunion we never had_ , It says dryly.

_The reunion we’re having now_ , Hilbert corrects, _So wake up._

Reshiram glares at him. _You better be right, little one._

Then Hilbert is opening his eyes, the pads of N’s fingers pressing into his palms as he clasps their hands together tightly. His eyes are fixed on a point above them, and when Hilbert looks up, the Light Stone is already spinning, whipping up a whirlwind. A white shape starts expanding and he grins giddily. N pulls him closer as they watch Reshiram open its eyes and unfurl itself once again. It shrieks and Zekrom roars in return.

“They’re beautiful,” N breathes, awed. Hilbert smiles up at him, not even surprised that his head is almost squarely under N’s chin. The air had blown their hats away, sitting in the sand, and it’s still slowly swirling around their little bubble.

“Yeah,” He agrees. N shoots him a bewildered smile.

“You’re not even looking at them,” He points out.

“I know,” Hilbert says. He leans up on his toes, lips brushing against N’s ear, and whispers something to him.

* * *

“Where are they going?” Iris asks. Bianca smiles as Hilbert, Reshiram, N, and Zekrom take off into the air.

“They’re going to fulfill Touya’s dream,” She says, turning and walking away. She’s humming, her steps skipping.

“Who’s Touya?” Iris asks confusedly. Cheren shakes his head.

“An old friend,” He says, “Now, let’s go. It’s getting late.” He turns and follows Bianca, his steps oddly light.

Hilda and Iris share a puzzled look, shrug, and follow the two other Unovans.

* * *

“I like your dream,” N says, turning away from the clear walls.

Hilbert laughs softly, leaning his cheek into his hand. “It’s a bit small, compared to your old one of freeing Pokémon all over the world,” He points out.

N laughs too. “I think it’s the perfect size for us.”

Hilbert fights a smile, hiding it in his hand as he looks out over the lights. “You’d think that,” He says.

“Why isn’t it?” N says back. “A ferris wheel ride together, in Nimbasa City, after our last one?” He smiles. “I rather like it.”

Hilbert hums. “You’ve changed,” He says.

“You’ve done more than me,” N replies. “Changed your name, changed your personality to go along with it. It’s a bit jarring,” He admits.

Hilbert looks back at him again, fondness curling in his chest. “You can still call me Touya, if you want,” He offers.

“Do you want me to?” N asks.

He smiles. “I don’t mind. I’ve gotten used to Hilbert, but Bianca and Cheren still slip up sometimes.”

“All right,” N says. He hums. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” He says back quietly. He turns back to the lights, slightly flushed. “The view is beautiful.”

“It is,” N agrees. He glances at him, lips quirked up in amusement.

“You’ve looked at the ‘view’ once,” He says pointedly.

N grins at him mischievously. “No I haven’t.”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re _really_ picking up my bad habits.”

“I’d say this one is a good one,” N says. They stare at each other, smiling, as the ferris wheel stops. They exit, N helping him down. He smiles at him, squeezing his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a little girl light up, pointing at them.

“Look, Mommy!” She says, “It’s the trainers who were on TV!”

The little girl’s mom looks up, her Leavanny cooing. Her eyes widen, maybe because she’s seeing the former King of Team Plasma or because she’s seeing the Savior of Unova. Maybe it’s both.

He smiles up at N and silently indicates them. N nods and allows himself to be tugged in that direction.

“Do you mind?” He asks. The girl’s mom shakes her head mutely, still surprised. He hears N begin to greet the Leavanny as he kneels down.

“Hi,” He says, “What’s your name?”

The little girl grins at him blindingly. “I’m Juniper!” The name sets off a pang in his heart. “What’s your name, mister?”

He smiles at her. “You can call me Touya, Juniper.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta pre- and post- relationship all at once? I don't know, maybe they were in love in Unova but N took off for his journey and obviously they just couldn't? Mending their relationship now, I suppose. And getting together, because we all know that they're both too chicken and "Oh Arceus what if he doesn't feel _the same way _"__
> 
> _  
> _Notes:_  
>  \- (Didn’t it come out with Hilbert?) The reason why Bianca and Cheren are laughing - or, what counts as a silent laugh for Cheren - is because Reshiram was actually there when Hilbert came out to them. There was a lot of awkward feet shuffling on his part and lots of knowing glances on theirs. (This was after the whole Plasma ordeal, before Hilbert took off to search for N) (Did he come out as gay? Bi? Ace? Demi? Aro? Nsexual? Nromantic? No one knows (except Bianca and Cheren and possibly N himself) and no one really cares.)  
> \- (It’s been a while since anyone’s called me that, Reshiram,) Slight headcanon that Hilbert was Touya in Unova and during his and Reshiram's search for N and Zekrom he had to change it because of ~reasons~? Anyone? (N just went along with it, lmao, he's very easy with stuff like that. He knows Hilbert'll explain it in time)_
> 
> _  
> _Comments and kudos appreciated!_  
> _


End file.
